


I'll Meet You Halfway (okay?)

by MajicViolin



Series: Between Us (There Was an Ocean) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Jealous!Michael, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Oblivious!Gavin, hey look an actual summary, my tagging cannot be even more vague, oh and dimples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajicViolin/pseuds/MajicViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some think a force will always drive destiny. In Gavin's case, his dog Sam ran him into his own (quite literally). Because even in childhood, they were best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I mostly have everything done. I'm hoping to post a chapter once every 3~4 days. Rating will change in the future :D

It’s not like Gavin intends to wreak havoc wherever he goes. He swears trouble just finds him. He thinks the world hates him a little. Just a smidge. 

“SAM!”

Gavin barrels through the streets, easily weaving through the crowds in his lithe form. Years of furniture climbing and fort building was not for nought.

“Oy, watch it.” A gruff man yells after the young boy. Gavin throws an apology over his shoulder and continues sprinting after the quick dark shape in front of him. He breathes in a lung full of air, preparing to call his name again.

In hindsight, Gavin realizes a six year old walking a young Saint Bernard might not have been the most promising decision he has ever made. 

Sam turns a sharp corner, and Gavin hastily follows only to skid to a stop at finding his dog eagerly greeting a stranger. He rests his hands on his bent knees; his breath coming out in pants. The stranger, Gavin assess, is probably about his age. The other boy is laughing and trying to push Sam off of his face. Gavin makes a face at the drool Sam is leaving behind. Gross.

Gavin finally approaches the two. “Sam, come here.” The dog quickly swivels his huge head toward Gavin and lets out a happy bark. Gavin sniffs. At least one of them is pleased, he thinks moodily. Sam bounds over to Gavin, letting him grasp the end of his leash.

“I like your dog.” The other boy is raising his shirt to wipe of the excess drool while heading over to Gavin. “He’s a big drooling mess.” He’s laughing so Gavin thinks it’s a compliment. He lowers his shirt and wow. He has dimples. Gavin melts a bit.

Gavin shyly murmurs a thanks. “His name’s Sam.” He provides helpfully.

The other boy approaches and thumps Sam’s head, cooing “Hello, Sam. Aren’t you a good doggy.”

Gavin blinks at the boy. He thought something was off. He opens his mouth then closes it. Then blurts out, “You’re an American.” No head to mouth filter is what his mom says.

The boy nods, “Yeah. I’m on va-ca-tion.” He smiles like he’s proud of saying the word right. He looks up at Gavin and juts his hand out. “I’m Michael.”

“I’m Gavin.” Quickly shaking the hand offered, grinning.

Sam barks at the sudden loss of attention, and Michael laughs again, appeasing the dog by going back to petting its head. It’s a nice laugh Gavin decides.

“Gavin, huh? Weird name.”

Gavin frowns and bits his lower lip. He quite likes his name. It doesn’t sound snotty or plain. He shrugs.

“I like it.” Michael continues before Gavin could reply.

“Yeah?”

Michael shoots him a puzzled look. “Yeah.”

And then Gavin grins. Michael beams in turn. He bends and coos at Sam some more and gently pulls his floppy ears away from his face.

Gavin looks around before asking Michael where his parents are. “Oh.” The other boy swivels around and purses his lips. He shrugs. “They’ll come find me later. I got bored following them around shopping and escaped.”

Before Gavin can reply, Sam suddenly tugs him to a bench. He promptly lays down next to it with no intention of getting up. Gavin pouts at Sam. “Sammy, come on. We need to go home soon.” The dog just whines and snorts.

Michael settles on the bench and laughs. “I wish I had a dog to play with.”

Gavin sighs and plops down between Michael and the dog’s head beside his feet. “I have a big brother and a dog. We’re thinking of getting a cat soon.”

“Hmm.” Michael suddenly prods Gavin’s left arm. “Lift your arm up.”

He obeys and watches Michael settle his head on Gavin’s lap, stretching across the bench. He yawns and proclaims, “’m tired. My mom isn’t here so you’ll have to do.”

Gavin opens his mouth to protest when Michael lets out another yawn and buries his head into Gavin’s stomach. He blinks and stares down at Michael’s vivid hair colour. He thinks the other boy looks vaguely adorable. Like how his mom sometimes when he does something cute.

Remembering what his mom would do when he was resting on her, he carefully brushes Michael’s hair. It’s surprisingly soft. Gavin grins when Michael lets out a pleased noise.

They stay like that for a while. Gavin is watching traffic pass in front of him when Michael mutters quietly, “You guys are weird.” He turns his head to face upwards, blinking drowsily while sending Gavin a blinding smile. “I like weird.”

Gavin grins back and agrees with the other boy’s sentiments. He says so as much when a shrill voice suddenly screams out Michael’s name. Michael shots up and bounces off the bench just in time for a women to envelope him in a fierce hug. The lady has redder hair than Michael with just as freckled face. Sam barks at the newcomer, and his tail wags faster.

“Mom, I’m fine!” Michael whines, embarrassed. Gavin tightens his small fist around Sam’s leash. He gets up and stands beside the bench warily.

She drops down to their height and grasps Michael’s shoulders, whispering sternly, “Don’t you ever do that to us again. You’re going to hold one of our hands all the time from now on, okay?” Michael’s mom stands up after he nods his consent, gripping his hand. She smiles at Gavin and dimples again. He thinks offhandedly that Michael’s are much nicer, though. “Thank you for taking care of our Michael, young man.” Michael rolls his eyes, but he’s still grinning at Gavin.

Gavin beams in response, “It was no trouble ma’am.”

She laughs and pets Sam’s head with her free hand. “Good-bye, sweetie. Come on, Michael.” She tugs at his hand. “Let’s go meet with Dad.”

Michael extends his fist to Gavin. Gavin, confused, raised his hand to mimic Michael’s. His confusion must have shown on his face because Michael then laughs and says pointedly, “It’s called a fist bump. I watched it on T.V.” He then bumps his fist gently with Gavin’s. He drops his hand and waves as he’s tugged along by his mother. “Bye, Gav! See you later.” Michael yells.

“Bye, Michael!” Gavin returns. He stands there till the two turn a corner and disappear from his sight. He looks back down at Sam who is softly whiny high in his throat. Gavin shivers suddenly and wonders if he should have brought a jacket. He tugs on Sam’s leash, heading back to their house. “Come on, Sam.”

****

Gavin reaches back home without any more incidents. He opens the door and is immediately greeted by his mother. “Had a fun walk?”

He tugs Sam back in the house and de-attaches his leash to his collar. He runs into the kitchen where his mother is and answers brightly, “Yeah! I made a new friend on the way.” Sam barks his agreement and laps at his water bowl.

She frowns. “Did you take Sam out for a walk? Gavin, you’re too young to handle him. He’s almost your height.” She hands him a glass of orange juice.

He sips idly and shrugs. “Yeah, but I got bored, and he was pawing at the door.”

Sighing fondly, she reaches and brushes his bangs gently. “So what’s this about your new friend?” Gavin shakes her loose and flattens his bangs out.

“His name is Michael, and he’s from America. He says he’s on va-ca-tion.” Gavin mimics and nods importantly. He takes a gulp of juice and smacks his lips, liking the tang of it. “I’ll probably see him around if I go by the corner again.”

His mom looks at him before going back to the stove. She shakes her head slowly. “Oh, Gav,” she says gently, “You probably won’t, sweetie.”

Gavin places his glass on the counter and furrows his eyebrows. “Why not?”

She bends down to look Gavin in the eye. “Vacation means to go on a trip,” she explains lightly, “He’s only visiting Oxfordshire,” adding emphasis on the word visiting.

He looks down at the ground, and then back at his mother. “But he said ‘see you later,’ so I’ll see him again, right?”

She straightens and muses his hair. Softly, she replies, “Maybe.” She plays with the stove for a second before declaring supper time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a short chapter and not much action, but I promise some fluff soon. :)

“George.”

A sigh; then, “What?”

“I’m bored.”

“Mum, he’s bored.”

Gavin pouts at his brother before glancing at his mom, kicking his feet idly against the airplane seat in front of him. There’s _nothing to do_ and they still have five hours left before they reach America.

“Stop kicking other people’s seats, sweetie.” She flips a page in her book. “Why don’t you take a nap against the window?”

Gavin groans but obediently pulls his blanket around him securely. He leans against George’s shoulders who only grumbles slightly before relaxing again. He’s already drowsy by the time he mumbles, “I’m already eight. I don’t need naps.”

****

By the time the airplane is descending into the airport, Gavin is literally vibrating with energy. He stares out the window and takes in all the grey and green that is New York. But most importantly, he enjoys the sky. It’s clear unlike London’s whose sky is commonly shrouded.

He turns to look at George before babbling excitedly, “This is going to be the best trip ever!”

George barely glances at Gavin before nodding numbly. He’s gripping the seats so hard his knuckles are turning white. Gavin frowns at his brother’s lack of response but shrugs. He turns away to look as the ground came nearer.

Gavin loves traveling on airplanes, he decides. He hopes when he grows up, he’ll be able to ride them all the time.

He makes a note to ask his mom later on what job he should get in the future.

****

Michael cringes as another taxi wails its horns as it slows into a stall. As much as he likes New York, he thinks he can do without the noise. How can people be _so loud_? But then again he had no right to talk. His mom always complains for him to use his “inside voice” much too often.

He trails behind his mom through the streets, his small hand clasped tightly in her’s. They’ve been walking for close to thirty minutes and his patience is wearing thin.

“Mom,” he whines, “are we there yet?”

She glances around before answering, “It’s just another block, sweetie.”

He lets out a long suffering sigh he copied perfectly from his mom. Why his mom insists on traveling to another state to go visit a book store, he doesn’t question. She promised him sweets later, anyways.

It’s not till they round the corner of a hotel that he hears it: whining from a kid in a British accent. He halts, and his mother stumbles at his sudden stop. She looks down at him with a raised eyebrow when he clenches her hand harder.

Michael blinks. Then blinks again. He always got excited whenever he heard an accent. It was silly of him to even do so because his friend of only _fifteen minutes_ who was also _across an ocean_ can’t even remotely be inMichael’s presence because it was impossible.

But he was.

He felt his mother bend down to his height. “Michael?”

And then Gavin, the weirdo, turns around and looks straight at Michael. He feels himself burst into a smile.

Sorry, Santa for calling you a big fat red idiot last year.

****

Gavin launches himself the couple of meters separating him and Michael. He distantly hears his mom yelling his name before skidding to a stop in front of Michael.

His face is hurting from grinning so wide, but he can’t help it. “Michael.” Gavin smiles even wider if that was possible when Michael returns his greeting. He extends his fist and almost whoops in joy.

A light gasp breaks Gavin out of his intent focus on his friend, who, he notes, hasn’t changed much. He’s still taller than Michael but only by a little. Gavin is irrationally glad he still has his curls.

“You must be the lovely young man who found Michael last time.”

Gavin turns his attention to Michael’s mom and nods rapidly. “Yes, ma’am.”

She smiles warmly at him before looking up. Her expression changes into a surprised one when Gavin’s mom approaches the group.

“Emma?”

Gavin’s mom answers in equal surprise, “Cheryl!” They embrace leaving Michael and Gavin staring in confusion at their mothers.

"I can't believe we met." Cheryl glances back to the hotel before questioning, “Is George not with you guys?”

“He’s back in the hotel room taking a shower.” Emma takes Gavin’s hand again and continues, “We were just on our way to getting some dinner.”

Gavin tugs at his mom’s hand, gesturing for her to bend down so he can whisper in her ears. “Can they come with us?”

Emma smiles fondly at him before turning to their company. “Do you guys want to accompany us to dinner?”

Michael eagerly agrees when Cheryl questions him.

“Gavin, go get your brother then.”

“Okay, mum.” Gavin reaches for Michael. “Come on.” Michael lets Gavin take his hand and the two boys run into the hotel.

Emma shakes her head and begins walking to the hotel entrance, waiting for the boys to come back. “I haven’t seen you in years, Cheryl.”

Cheryl nods in agreement. “The last time I saw you George was barely a year old. Gavin’s a real gentleman.” She adds as a side note.

“Let’s hope he stays that way.” Emma lets out a long suffering sigh. “You know, he’s been getting into these explosives and video games obsessions…”

****

The five of them settle in a little Italian restaurant close by. The boys are debating which video game is the best as the parents watch, amused when Cheryl suddenly says,  "Still, I can't believe the Gavin Michael was talking about was  _your_ Gavin."

"Poor Gav was heartbroken when he found out you guys were actually just visiting England."

"Michael was sulking for weeks." Cherly tilts her head before grabbing for her purse. "It's weird, right? They only met for a few minutes, too." Pulling a camera out with a flourish, she grins suddenly. “Remember when we were planning to have our kids married together?”

Emma purses her lips in thought before giggling, “Oh right! We played with our dolls and planned elaborate wedding schemes.”

Cheryl sighs, “Why isn’t your Gavin a girl, Em?”

“I could say the same about Michael.”

Michael perks up at his name and glances at the adults in question. His mom winks at him and answers in a stage-whisper, “We’re planning your wedding with Gavin.”

He groans and whines in protest just as George starts cackling.

Gavin frowns. “But we’re both boys.”

George snorts, “Smart observation.”

Gavin shots George a glare and elbows him in the side. He glances at Michael before addressing his mom, “Well, who’s going to be wearing a dress?”

And a flash goes off. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes profusely. Sorry, sorry internet is being sucky and refused to let me upload anything. Next chapter will be up tomorrow as a sorry, haha. Never the less, enjoy as Dan comes along.

_> > hey are you excited?? <<_

_> > for what? <<_

_> > don’t be a prick. you know what <<_

Michael stares at his screen in amusement before typing a reply.

_> > yeah sure <<_

_> > im not bringing you a gift from home then <<_

_> > .... you know ive been wanting that early england release for weeks now <<_

_> > well then say youre excited and you miss your best bud <<_

_> > sure <<_

_> > ?????????? michaelll <<_

_> > **LtMkilla has signed off** <<_

Gavin pouts at the screen before rushing downstairs for lunch. He slides into his seat, already filling up his plate as his mom asks if he’s finished packing. He absently nods, stuffing as much food as his cheeks allow.

George is busy stabbing a broccoli with his fork when he jokes, “Frantic to see your little boy, Gav?”

Gavin shoves an elbow at George and rolls his eyes. “Piss off.”

“Language.” Emma chides casually.

“Dan’s going to be all lonely with you leaving him here.”

He raises an eyebrow at his brother. “Who says I’m leaving him here?”

George pauses his chewing and swallows. “Mum, Dan’s going with you guys?”

She hums an agreement and continues to flip through the newspaper. Gavin sticks his tongue out at George when his brother shoots him a look.

“Mature.”

“I know you are but what am I?” Gavin grins and chews on his egg.

George looks at him blankly before laughing hysterically. He’s brushing tears from his face before he manages to get out, “You got the saying backwards, stupid.”

Gavin looks at his mom for help when it became apparent George wasn’t going to stop tormenting anytime soon. He’s seriously contemplating how he got stuck with him as his older brother. He sniffs and wishes Michael was here.

****

That night, right as Gavin is getting ready for bed. He checks his e-mail when he gets the familiar electronic voice notifying him of a new message.

 **From:** LTMkilla

 **To:** GavinoFree

 **Subject:** _no subject_

_> > miss you idiot_

_and make sure to bring my game <<_

****

Gavin shifts restlessly in his seat as the plane is in taxing. He heaves a dramatic sigh only to earn an amused chuckle from his friend, sitting on his right. He stares out the window some more before flicking a look at Dan.

“What?”

“Do you ever just _sit_?”

“I’m a growing boy. Plus I ate cream with my breakfast this morning.”

Dan lets out a disgruntled noise and sets the barrier between their seats down. He pulls out his Gameboy colour when Gavin starts chatting away. 

Gavin frowns when his friend’s attention isn’t on him anymore. He leans over a bit to try to get his mom’s attention. “Mum, I’m bored and Dan’s ignoring me.”

Emma grabs an airplane blanket from the overhead compartment and hands it to Gavin at his protest. “Take a nap, sweetie. You barely slept last night.”

Well, duh. How could he when he was finally going to go see his best friend after two years. Phone calls and messages can only go so far. He grumbles but obediently adjusts the blanket around himself.

Having trying every position possible in the seat, he finally lifts the arm rest again, and flops back against Dan.

“Dude! I just died thanks to you.”

Gavin’s already drowsing as he uses Dan’s arm as a pillow. “Mhmm.”

“Stop using me as a pillow, Gav.”

“George isn't here” Gavin says as if that's an excuse. He just burrows himself further into Dan.

“I can’t use my left arm.” Dan says after a while. 

But Gavin is already falling fast asleep, lulled by the soft humming engines. He thinks absently maybe he should stop sleeping so much on the flights. 

****

As soon as they clear the gates, Gavin is hurtling into the crowd having spotted his friend.

“Michael!” Gavin wraps his lanky arms around Michael and proceeds to ramble about his airplane trip, overriding his friend’s amused reply of greeting. It’s not till his mom and Dan arrive by his side does he take in a deep breath and beam at Michael and Cheryl.

The mothers exchange warm greetings as Gavin introduces Dan to Michael.

“Dan, Michael. Michael, Dan.”

Dan is about half a head taller than Michael, and as the latter takes in the other with a cursory sweep from head to toe, Gavin’s grin falters a bit when Michael shoots Dan a look that would almost pass as a glare.

“’Sup?”

Dan flicks Gavin a look before replying, “Heard a lot about you.”

“Yeah?” Michael pauses before continuing, “How old are you?”

“Nine?” Dan steps closer to Gavin and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m eleven." Michael announces with a smug look. "That means I’m older than you.”

Dan scowls. “I’m still taller than you.”

“So?”

Gavin intervenes swiftly before they continue with their row. “I brought you something, Michael!” He practically shouts, nervous that his best friends are at odds with each other. He digs around his bag for a while before producing a game package to him.

Michael immediately grins and excitedly says his thanks, showing his new game to his mom. “Look, mom! Gavin got me the new Resident Evil game.”

Cheryl laughs at his son’s antics and turns to Gavin, “Thanks, sweetheart. He’s been whining about the new game for a while now.”

“It was no problem, ma’am.”

Gavin ignores the pointed look he got from both Dan and his mother. He sighs internally, wishing they would both stop bothering him on how actually tedious it was to get the game for Michael. Weeks of pointless mini-jobs and saving up and time to convince his mom to buy the “violent” game for him. He’s his best friend after all. It’s like, practically Gavin’s duty and honour and all that to get something for Michael.

****

“Cheryl, are you sure we can stay over? There’s a hotel not even far from here.”

Michael’s mom rolls her eyes and says again, “Emma, really, it’s no problem. My husband is out on a business trip, so we have plenty of room. Plus, I have a guest mattress that I can easily set up in Michael’s room for Dan and Gavin.”

Gavin is idly kicking his legs since they didn’t touch the floor from the couch while sipping at his lemonade. He’s watching Dan and Michael argue over the specs of a game or another. Gavin frowns behind his glass and wonders what got into his friends. Michael has a temper, yeah, but he’s not intentionally hostile. He barely refrains a sigh as Dan and Michael swivel to face him again for conformation on something.

He shrugs and gets up from his seat. “Sure, Michael.”

Michael turns back to face Dan with a huge grin on his face. “See?”

“He doesn’t even know what you’re talking about! He’s just agreeing with you to agree with you, you tosser.”

Gavin ignores them in favour of making his way to his mom and tugging on his her sleeve. Emma stops talking to Cheryl, setting down her cup of tea and asks him what’s wrong.

“They keep fighting over stupid things, mum.” He’s not whining since he’s already ten but he sounds close to whining because they’re supposed to be playing already not having another row.

Emma shares a tiny smile with Cheryl before addressing Gavin again. “They’re just being boys, sweetie.”

“They keep trying to win arguments with each other, and it’s getting tiring.”

Gavin’s mom is full on grinning now. “Just go back there and demand they play with you, okay? And also tell them to stop fighting because it’s hurting your feelings.”

Gavin crinkles his nose. “That makes me sound like a baby.”

Emma laughs endearingly and pets Gavin’s head. “Just pout and they’ll stop.”

And surprisingly it works. As soon as Gavin demanded they stop fighting and pouted, Michael stopped scowling and put in the game into the Playstation. Dan just continued to glare at Michael.

****

It’s still early by the time Emma herds Gavin and Dan into Michael’s bedroom. Having never been in Michael’s room before, Gavin quickly takes everything in. Posters litter the walls sporadically. A dresser and a desk take up one side of the room while a bed is situated in the far corner. Next to it, besides the closet is a futon with two pillows and a blanket.

“You’ll be sleeping with Dan, as usual.”

Gavin nods absently at his mother and makes his way to the makeshift bed. He collapses with a small sigh and turns to face Dan who is riffling through the luggage. He pulls out a set of pyjamas for the both of them and tosses them on the bed.

“So, Dan.” Gavin begins as his friend sits cross legged on the futon.

Dan is turning on his Gameboy when he responds, “What?”

“Good vacation, yeah?”

Dan shrugs and continues to fiddle with his game.

Gavin frowns and scoots closer till his head is practically in his lap. Dan barely looks away from his game when he suddenly says, “You shouldn’t be so touchy here.”

“What, why?”

“Michael will get all shirty.”

“He’s always like that.”

“Yeah? He’s always such an arse to new people he meets?”

A pause; then, “I don’t think so.”

Dan sighs and glances down at Gavin. “For someone who’s supposed to be older than me, you’re really stupid.” Gavin huffs and contends himself to watching Dan fight the aliens.

Michael comes in from his bath, then, startling them both. Gavin jolts up from his position and greets him with a grin.

“Done?”

The curly haired boy glares at Dan quickly before mumbling a reply to Gavin. Cheryl comes in behind him soon after questioning if Gavin and Dan wanted to bath together to save time. Before the boys can say anything, however, Michael suddenly blurts out no.

“Uh, I mean,” Michael clears his throat, a blush rapidly covering his face. “Never mind.” And runs out of his bedroom.

Cheryl sighs but with a small smile on her face. “So, bath?”

****

“Hey, Gav.”

Michael’s quiet whisper breaks the silence of the bedroom. Gavin shifts slightly and rubs his eyes wearily. He listens to Dan’s heavy breathing noting that he’s still asleep.

“Yeah?” He whispers back.

“Are you asleep?”

Gavin smiles into his pillow. “Nope.”

He’s about to fall asleep again when Michael whispers, “Gav?”

“Hmm?”

Gavin shifts till he can peer up on the bed. Michael is sitting up with his elbows supporting his weight, looking down at him. Michael looks to his wall then back at Gavin.

“Am I your best friend?”

“Yeah, of course, Michael.” Gavin whispers back instantly.

Michael shifts till he’s almost hanging off the bed. “But am I your bestest?”

Gavin pauses, thinking of Dan. He’s his best friend, sure, but he’s more like a brother – like George. Michael is… He’s different.

“Yeah.”

Michael flops back onto his front, smothering his face into his pillow. “Okay.” A muffled reply comes back.

He’s about to drift off to sleep again when he hears a reply to his unasked question. “You’re my best friend, too.”

“I know.”

Gavin feels something light hit him. “Idiot.”

****  
“How cute, Emma.”

Gavin stirs a little at the noise. His body feels heavy for some reason.

“Are you taking another picture?”

“Of course.”

After the camera whirs to snap the photo, the mothers leave giggling quietly, shutting the door. He blinks awake slowly only to come face to face with Michael’s freckled nose. He shifts to put some distance between them. He pauses. Michael’s arm is securing him in place.

Gavin sighs and sees no point in waking Michael since it still appears to be early in the morning. He squirms an arm free and gently lifts his hand to touch Michael’s cheek. The other boy twitches at the touch and Gavin muffles a laugh. He prods where the dimples would be and suddenly grins manically. If only he had a marker with him.

But Gavin just closes his eyes again, allowing himself to sleep again.

****

The week passes in a blur. They visit different places in New Jersey and travel to New York again. Dan complains about the food and weird accents. Gavin just grins and takes everything stride, sticking close to Michael since that seems to make him less rude to Dan. Emma and Cheryl often share covert glances at Michael and Gavin and take photographers of the three boys.

All in all, Gavin claims this vacation as a win. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm including as much "canon" as possible, but I'm obviously going to have to twist things around. Also, writing in Gavin's POV is making me go insane. British slang does not agree with me. And yay, finally longer chapters. (So many OFC, sorry ;u ;)

“Gavin! Stop wriggling around; you’re going to loosen the bandage on your nose.”

The boy in scolding looks at his mother in disbelief. “Mum, what does my body moving around have anything to do my head movement?”

She glares him down and snipes, “If someone didn’t blunder on a _flat_ sidewalk, we wouldn’t be having this discussion now would we, Mister I-am-fourteen-and-don’t-need-supervising-anymore.”

Gavin groans and flops back into the taxi seat. He touches his nose gently. The bandage makes him look wonky, actually. He sighs and crosses his arms and sulks, staring into the city. The one bloody day he argues with his mother, he has to trip and land on his nose. He winces at the memory.

His mother gently touches his shoulder not long after. “We’re here, Gavin.”

He clambers out of the taxi and goes to the trunk. He frowns as he stares at the car. Why Americans choose to crowd their cities in yellow cabs is beyond him. The colour is so ghastly. Sure England uses yellow top, but it’s much sparser. When the cab driver pops the trunk open, Gavin quickly unloads their luggage. He rolls them in front of the hotel and glances up. The Marriot, it read.

His mother leads them in after paying the fare. He looks sideways at her and questions, “We’re going to New Jersey after this, right?”

She raises one of her eyebrows at him. “What’s wrong with Texas, sweetie?”

“Well it doesn’t really have Michael living here, does it.”

She laughs, reaching the check-in counter. He stands off to the side and spins his luggage bag around while she gets the keys. He sighs and leans against the wall.

“Visiting America again?” Dan had babbled before Gavin’s trip. He was stood in Gavin’s back garden playing with Sam.

Gavin nodded and dropped down into the grass beside his dog.

Dan just continued to throw the stick. “New Jersey?” He suddenly asked.

“Nah. We’re going to Texas.”

“What? Why?”

Gavin shrugged. “My mom wants to visit one of her friend’s there.”

“Then why are you going?”

He shrugged again. Dan let out a sigh. “He hasn’t visited England since he was – what - six?”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

Silence, save for Sam’s barking.  “So?”

His friend approached and sat down beside him. “I’m serious, Gavin. I just don’t think your friendship with him is healthy. You get – I don’t even know – _weird_ when we talk about him. No need to get so defensive about him.” Sam barked, then, returning with the stick. “Even Sam agrees with me.”

“Well then, stop saying bad things about him and maybe I will.” The blond rolls over and picks up the stick Sam came back with. “And he’s just barking for you to throw the stick, idiot.” He threw the stick and watched Sam watch the stick fly away, seeming to have no intention of fetching it. “Bloody hell, the dog’s gone mad.”

“Language, Gavin!” his mother had screamed from the kitchen. Gavin flinched while Dan laughed.

“Gavin, come on. I got the keys.” His mother gestures to the elevators, and Gavin follows soon after.

After dumping the luggage by the couch, Gavin falls into the bed. He groans when his mother chastises to take his shoes off before ruining the covers.

He flips through the telly while his mother examines the room. “So what am I going to be doing when you visit your friend?”

“You’re coming with me, of course. Can’t let you wander through an unknown city,” she answers from the closet. She stops rummaging around and pointedly glances at Gavin. “You might damage your ears next.”

Gavin gaps at her and then lowers his head to cover his eyes with his palms. “Mum…”

She laughs and hangs her outfit for tomorrow.

****

Gavin glances around the area nervously. “Mum,” he tugs at her elbow, “are you sure this is where you friend lives?”

She glances down at the paper and then at the plate besides the small gate leading into the one story house and nods. She glances at him worried, “What’s wrong, Gavin?”

He swivels around to survey the quiet neighbourhood. Gavin points subtly at the yard in front of them. “There’s a broken plastic flamingo _and_ a shattered gnome thingy in her yard. And I think that’s a bone half buried in her gardens there,” he whispers. “And it’s so _quiet_. Are there no kids around?”

His mother stares at him blankly before shaking her head. “Good God, sometimes I feel like I have more of a daughter than a son.” And with that she promptly opened the gate and marched up to the house despite Gavin’s hissed protests.

Gavin gripped his mother’s hand when the door started to creak out. Literally, it c _reaked_. Never mind that it’s still mid-day’ this is exactly like that horror movie he watched a few days ago.

Mild red curly hair and hazel eyes greet them. Gavin blinks. And then tilts his head because what.

The boy on the other side of the door looks down at their linked hands and stifles back a laugh. He began coughing violently into one of his fists as Gavin quickly lets go, blushing furiously.

“Oh, what are you doing now, you child.” A women’s voice floats toward them. A blonde women comes by the door, then and promptly bursts into a smile. “Emma!”

“Sofia, it’s so nice to see you again.” Gavin’s mother and the lady hug while Gavin sturdily avoids meeting eyes with the other boy. He contemplates the best way to explain why a fourteen year old would be holding his mom’s hand and decides to running for it when he’s ushered into the house.

“This is my son, Gavin.” Gavin’s mother introduces.

The lady grins winningly. “With his hair like that, I almost thought he was a girl, Emma.” She laughs when Gavin tugs self-consciously at his hair that has just barely passes his shoulder. “I’m Sofia. This is my nephew, Michael. But I bet you already knew that. Emma talks about you two a lot” Cheryl tussles Michael’s curls with a laugh.

Michael bats her hair away and smiles at Emma. Gavin tenses when he shakes her hand because those bloody dimples again and he screams internally. He hasn’t seen his friend in a long time and wasn’t expecting to see him till next year. Michael finally turns his gaze at Gavin who automatically raises his fist, prompting Michael to do the same. Michael’s smile turns into a grin and he bumps his fist with Gavin’s.  “Hey, Gav.”

And yeah, Gavin melts again because Michael. He grimaces internally. Maybe he is turning into a girl.  

“You boys play nice now. We’ll be in the breakfast room if you need us,” Sofia instructs, leaving them to themselves in the entry way.

Gavin coughs, clearing his throat. “So, um…” Oh wow, smooth, Gavin, _smooth_. Four years and that’s how you start off, he rants internally. If his nose wasn’t broken right now, he would have broken it himself.

Michael’s attention snaps to his face, though. He smirks and points at Gavin’s nose. “What happened? Got into a fist fight?”

Gavin touches his nose by habit, feeling the white bandage wrapped around it. He frowns and answers, “I actually fell down. On a flat sidewalk,” he finishes meekly, embarrassed again.

The other boy’s eyes widen, and he promptly bursts out laughing. “No shit? Let’s hope your nose doesn’t get any bigger from the injuries.” He tugs at Gavin’s wrist, leading him upstairs. “Come on, I’ll show you my room. Well my sort-of-room”

The room is sporadically decorated. Only a few obligatory posters of women and cars and bands hang on the walls. A twin bed is crammed in on the farther corner with a small telly set near it. The dressers near the door completes the room. Michael releases Gavin’s wrist and makes to sit on the floor by the bed, resting his back to it. Suddenly cold, Gavin tucks himself closer to Michael than he would with Dan.

Their shoulders bump into each other’s occasionally as Michael flips through a couple of channels before settling on a sci-fi show.

“Didn’t know you were visiting this year.”

Gavin rests his arms across his raised knees “Yeah, my mum surprised me to.” He watches the show for a bit before confession, “It’s really good to see you, Michael.” He closes his eyes, resting them.

He hears Michael snort. “Don’t turn all mushy, asshole. I was just talking to you a few days again.”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to see you in person.” He shifts to get more comfortable. “You finally grew taller.”

“Time does that to you, idiot.”

Gavin pouts and feigns being hurt by the comment. He feels Michael shift to lean back more, allowing Gavin to rest his head on his shoulder.

“You dyed your hair.” Michael says after a while.

“I got tired of my old one.”

“You know you look like a girl with that long hair, right?”

Gavin tenses and blinks at the glaring light from the telly. A planet just exploded on it. He shifts so he’s not leaning on Michael anymore and says lightly, “It’s a thing back in England.”

Michael ruffles his hair a bit with his left hand. “I didn’t mean it’s _bad_. I just – sorta liked your natural hair colour better. You know, since it’s – uh – natural. And all that shit.” He suddenly groans and stands up. “Never mind, do whatever you want with your hair. Let’s go get lunch.”

****

Sofia is serving ice cream to Michael and Gavin when she suddenly suggest Gavin stay over.

“Oh, we already got a room at the Marriot nearby,” Emma interjects.

Sofia frowns and hands the boys their bowls. “That’s a shame,” she says just as Michael suggests, “He can still sleep over for a day, can’t he?”

Gavin looks at his mom hopefully, using his best set of puppy dog eyes. She rolls her eyes fondly and agrees.

After sending Emma out, Sofia shoos them both upstairs to the bathroom. “Gavin, sweetie, go get ready for bed. I put some spare things in there for you. Michael come help me with the spare mattress in the attic.”

He hears them leave down the hallway and then scans the lav. He spots a toothbrush still in its packaging. As he’s brushing his teeth, he hears a light argument down the hall. He pokes his head out the door.

Sofia is making her way back to the bedroom with Michael. Gavin quickly finishes and joins them.

“Well, it looks like you have to bunk with Michael, Gavin. I don’t know what happened to my spare mattress.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “I probably sold it during the last garage sale and forgot.”

“I can share with Michael.”

She looks toward the twin bed with a contemplative look on her face. “You guys will be really cramped. You sure?”

Michael glances at Gavin before answering with a bored tone, “I shared the bed before. It’ll be no big deal.”

“That was when you were actually small. And you shared that bed with my own son who was seven at the time. The couch is actually a pull-out now that I remember. Why don’t you sleep there, Michael and give Gavin the bed?”

“No, no. It’ll be fine, ma’am.”

Sofia frowns at Gavin and says hesitantly, “Well, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, boys. Michael go wash up to. Don’t stay up to late playing video games again.”

“’kay, Aunt Sofia.”

She says good bye before closing the door with a soft click.

Michael turns to Gavin, then. “You don’t have any sleep wear, do you?” At Gavin’s shake of the head, he turns around to the drawer. He pulls out a t-shirt and flings it at Gavin. “That shirt is a bit small on me, but it’ll fit you fine.” He suddenly smirks. “You _are_ wearing boxers right?”

“Pants? Yeah.”

“Good. I don’t want your naked ass all over me when we sleep.”

“Shut up, you prick.”

Michael exits to the bathroom, laughing, “Love you, too, Gav.”

****

Gavin is seriously regretting not taking the couch. The twin bed is way too small for them even with their shoulders touching. He sighs and turns to face the wall again. He’s switched sleeping positions all throughout the night, but he can’t seem to find a comfortable one without smothering Michael. He shuts his eyes, willing sleep to come.

It doesn’t.

He’s already counted to five hundred. He shifts again, looking upward toward the ceiling.

Michael’s voice startles him. “Please, for the love of Christ, stop moving.”

Gavin turns to him and sighs. “I can’t sleep. It’s too cramped.”

The other boy sighs and turns to face him as well. “Same. I usually sleep with my arms splayed out.”

Gavin snickers at the image in his head. “My nose seems to hurt in every position I try.” He touches his bandage with a pout.  

They’re silent for a few more moments, and as Gavin is about to shift in discomfort again, Michael suddenly says, “Wait. Sit up for a few seconds and scoot closer to the wall.”

He did. Gavin watches Michael re-arrange himself so he was more in the centre of the bed than before. He flings his arms out to the side and sighs in content. Before Gavin can protest at the new arrangement, however, Michael reaches up and tugs Gavin down.  

Gavin loses his balance at the sudden jerk and collapses against his friend.

“Dude, you’re so heavy. No, don’t get up, you idiot.” Michael says quickly when Gavin tries to raise himself up.

“Well, how am I supposed to sleep then?”

“Just re-arrange yourself over me, stupid.”

Gavin’s face flames up and he thanks the dark for hiding it. He does what Michael suggests. He’s finally relaxed with his face turned to rest on where Michael’s shoulder and chest connect and right arm flung out over his torso. His left arm is tucked between their bodies. The pain in his nose retreats, replacing it with a sudden tiredness.

His breathing is finally slowly when he feels Michael’s left arm carefully rests on his waist. Gavin’s pretty sure he falls asleep with the stupidest grin on his face ever.

****

Gavin is perched on one of the kitchen stools with a bowl of cereal as Sofia fiddles with the stove when Michael comes in, yawning.

“Mornin’,” he mumbles out.

“Cheers.”

“Finally awake, you little monster? Have some cereal and wait for the eggs.”

Gavin hands him the cereal box and watches Michael stare at him for a while before continuing to pour his breakfast. He looks down as he chews. He’s still wearing the shirt Michael gave to him yesterday and his old trousers.

“What?” Gavin manages to get out in between bites of food.

Michael flicks his gaze from Gavin’s face to his chest again before answering, “Nothing, dork. Eat your stupid breakfast.”

Sofia swats him on the head gently with a clean spatula with a scolding on his language.

****

“Texas is too fucking hot.” Michael grips as they make their way back to the hotel. They went to go catch a movie at Gavin’s insistence. “I need to go back up north as soon as possible.”

“Why did you come down here, anyways?”

Michael shrugs and kicks some loose rocks off the sidewalk. “My mom said Aunt Sofia was feeling lonely since her son and husband went to go visit schools. So she sent me here to keep her company. I’m pretty sure my mom was conspiring with your mom about this.”

Gavin tosses his finished drink into a trash bin as Michael continues, “Dude, my mom has a whole fucking photo album of us.”

The blond starts laughing hysterically at that. Michael just nods with a grimace. “It’s _pink_ of all colours.”

“I need to see this.”

“No, no you don’t.”

“I bet we were adorable little shites back then.” Gavin suddenly hiccups. He falters in his steps and almost falls flat on his nose again. Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have gotten his third coke refill. His mom is going to be a fit when she finds out he’s on a sugar high again.

“Uh, Gav? You okay?”

Gavin begins to grin manically. “I drank too much coke.” And promptly begins to have a laughing fit.

“Oh, fuck.” Michael grabs Gavin’s hand and tugs him faster along. Gavin’s vaguely aware of strangers peering at the two children in amusement.

He’s still in a giggling mess when he reaches his hotel room. He lets go of Michael’s hand when he sees his mom. “Mum!” He yells and waves both hand frantically above his head.

Emma is startled out of her packing and questions Michael on what happened to him.

“He says he drank too much coke and then started laughing. He’s been laughing for ten minutes straight now.”

Gavin flounces to Michael again and crushes him in a hug. “Mum,” Gavin whine, “We’re taking Michael back, right?”

Emma laughs and tries to pry Michael out of Gavin’s grasps. “Sweetie, let him go. Michael’s aunt is coming soon to pick him up.”

“But, mum!” Gavin tightens his grip more and sniffles. “He’s my best bud, though.”

“Gavin,” Michael gasps, interrupting Gavin’s plea, “I can’t breathe, and I don’t plan on dying in your arms.”

He frowns but lets Michael go. He settles for holding his friend’s hand. “You want to come to back home with me, yeah?”

Michael grins but rolls his eyes, “Sure.”

“See, mum? He agreed and everything.”

Emma zips up her bag and puts her hands on her hips. “Gavin.”

A knock suddenly interrupts them. Emma goes to open the door and Sofia walks in the room.

“Michael, time to go home.”

Gavin grips Michael’s hand tighter. “He’s coming to Oxfordshire with us.”

Sofia shoots a bemused look at Emma who just sighs and shakes her head. “My son is having a sugar rush right now. He gets really moody.”

Gavin looks to Michael for back-up. “I’ll come see you next year, Gav.”

“Why not now?”

“Well first, I don’t have an airplane ticket.”

Gavin frowns at the dilemma. “This is a problem.” He announces to no one in particular. “How about you just go part way?”

“What?”

“Yeah, you can swim to the middle of the ocean, and I’ll meet you there halfway.”

Michael just laughs, but at Gavin’s frown he quickly says, “Okay. Halfway then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gavin is having a freak out while Michael is... well, you'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change some things around when I heard about Gavin's big gay freak out when he was fourteen/fifteen. Hence the long wait. Enjoy!

So Gavin is royally and utterly screwed. He’s stood in his room running his hand through his, once again, short hair, a nervous gesture he just picked up.

“Dan, stop faffing about and _help me_.” The agitated teen complains to his friend.

Dan, the bastard, is lounging on his bed, flipping through a magazine. He looks up at Gavin with a sigh and replies exasperated, “Why do you need to change the posters in your room anyways? It’s just a waste of time.”

“Because,” Gavin practically shouts,”I need to put these up!”

He goes to a poster pile next to the door and grabs the top one, dramatically flipping it out. Dan takes one look at the poster and practically topples out of the bed with a shout of surprise. He marches over to him and snatches the poster out of Gavin’s hands.

Dan shakes the poster at each syllable in his speech. “Lesbians? Have you gone mad? Does your mum and dad know?”

Gavin makes a grab for the poster but Dan just draws it away from him. He crosses his arms with a huff. “I’m sixteen already; they don’t need to care what I do.”

Dan tosses the poster back into the pile with a grimace. “Where did you even get those?”

“Charles gave them to me.”

“Of course, Charles would have extras to hand out.” Dan sprawls back on Gavin’s bed with a shake of his head.

Charles is a mutual friend of theirs that Dan tolerates only because he shares his food with him. Other than that, Dan avoids him like a plague because all he talks about is shagging. Not that Gavin doesn’t like shagging. He’s a dude and sixteen. He likes it. Enough. Ish.

Gavin winces internally and stares around his room. It’s covered in gaming posters and a couple of bands. But overall it’s very… tame. He scowls and starts taking off his posters.

“Dan, would you please just help me, here? I’ll put the posters up myself if they freak you out that much.”

He feels a magazine hit him in the shoulder. Gavin turns to see Dan get up from his bed nevertheless. Together, they quickly strip the walls, and as Gavin is unravelling the first poster in position, Dan asks why he’s doing this again.

“Because I like ‘em.”

“You like having all these half-naked women in your room? Right.” Dan says dryly.

“What are you on about?”

“What am _I_ on about? What are _you_ on about, Gav? What is with this sudden obsession with girls all of a sudden? Bloody hell, I didn’t even know you were into women.”

The poster Gavin has in his hands slips. He slowly turns around to face Dan who is finishing up tacking a car photo near his bed.

“What?” Gavin’s voice sounding faint, even to him.

Dan passes him to get another poster with one of his eyebrow raised. “Thought you liked cock.”

“No.” Gavin quickly snaps. He’s suddenly _furious_. At Dan. At himself. At everything, really. Am I really projecting that, Gavin thought to himself. He’s bending down to pick up his dropped poster when he realizes he’s shaking.

Dan notices and quickly goes up him and slings an arm around him. “Hey. Hey, babe, it’s alright. You know no one would care if you’re a pounce, right?”

Gavin slips out of his friend’s grasp, suddenly tired, and makes his way to his bed, curling in his blankets.  

“But I’m not,” Gavin says from the depths of his comforter.

He feels Dan’s weight settle on the bed and then his voice later, “Gav, what is this even about? Do you want me to get your mum? I don’t do well with these talks.” A soft laugh, then. “I just pat them on the back and send them on their way.”

Gavin blinks furiously and wishes his other friend is here with him, but as soon as the thought hits him, he pushes it away with a flight of panic. This whole thing came about because of his other _friend_ , isn’t it? Gavin suddenly groans miserably and rolls around some more.

The silence stretches for a moment before Dan interrupts by saying bluntly, “Is this about Michael and his coming here in a week?”

Gavin is stuck between blushing feverishly at the sound of “Michael” and “coming” in the same sentence and vehemently rejecting Dan’s question.

But his mouth, of course, runs off without him.

Gavin jolts up from his bed and grips his hair by their roots. “I don’t know. No. I mean yes. I guess. But it’s Michael. And I’ve known him since we were five and isn’t that like pedophile-ish. I bloody flounce around with him in my dreams. No, not _those_ kinds of dreams,” although Gavin thinks that he wouldn’t mind, “But I don’t like guys. I like girls. I like, “Gavin gestures around wildly, “things,” he finished lamely. Gavin looks up from his lap to Dan. “I’m not gay.”

Dan, in all his seriousness, just nodded. “Uh huh. That was a really good speech, too.”

“Oh, piss off, you wanker.”

****

The original posters stays and are adorning Gavin’s wall proudly as he shows his room to Michael.

“So this is my room.”

“Oh, really? I couldn’t possibly have noticed by now.”

Gavin rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning like a lunatic, anyways. He cleaned his room the day before Michael was supposed to be arriving. His bed is pushed against a wall with his telly on the opposite wall. His Xbox and PlayStation are piled on top of each other with his games and books in a bookcase next to his desk.

Michael made his way to the bookshelf and scans it. “You cut your hair,” he notes.

Gavin runs his hand through his hair and replies with a shrug. “Yeah, all that shampoo was driving me mad.”

“Oh, sweet! You got the new Halo game.” Michael flashes the game case and tosses it to Gavin. “Let’s play.”

Gavin dutifully boots up the Xbox and pops in the disc. He sees Michael grab a controller and relax back on his bed. His face flushes. Hoping that Michael doesn’t notice, he sits beside him waiting for the game to load.

Michael turns to Gavin with a smile, but he instantly smirks when he catches Gavin’s blush. “What? Don’t tell me you got porn under your bed or something.”

The younger of the two turns to splutter out a denial, but stops short when he notices Michael’s face is literally a couple of centimetres from his own.

Gavin is so so so very screwed.

He quickly turns back to the television and hits Michael’s shoulder with his own. “No, why would I put them in someplace obvious?”

Then Michael laughs and Gavin finds himself so totally lost.

****

Gavin is in hysterics the next day. He runs past his family in a rush of scarves and gloves with a plan to sprint toward Dan’s house. Oxfordshire’s biting cold immediately propels Gavin back inside his house with a shout of obscenity. He’s breathing rapidly and leans against his front door.

“You okay, Gav?” George asks, amused, from his seat on the couch. Gavin ambles toward him and collapses with a dramatic flair. He rips off his gloves and sulks till his mother comes in with a cup of hot tea.

“Where were you even trying to go in this bloody weather?” She says as she settles down on a loveseat. Ever since Gavin turned sixteen, the house stopped censoring what they were saying around Gavin.

He wrapped his scarf around his face in a fit of annoyance and then let out a groan. “Dan’s house,” he answers from his miserable wrap of clothing.

“Why don’t you just use the phone?”

Gavin stops trying to smother himself. He abruptly stands up and makes his way to the house phone and rings Dan.

“Hullo, is Dan there?” Gavin says politely as soon as he hears the click.

“Oh, it’s you. Thought you might call sooner or later. All right there?”

Gavin makes his way to his room and only after he closes his door does he burst into a fit of speech and movement. “Dan, _Dan_ , this is terrible. He’s staying for close to two weeks and – and,” Gavin pauses and drops to the floor with desperation, “I’m turning into a fucking girl.” He’s in hysterics now. “Yesterday was just dreadful. I haven’t blushed that much since someone pulled down my trousers during primary school.”

“At least your blood was rushing north instead of south, babe.”

Gavin thinks back to the time Michael tackled him for beating him in a round. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He rolls onto his back and stares at his ceiling.

“He’s such a prick.”

“Gavin, I’m not going to listen to you whining about your boy. Just go kiss him or something and get it out of your system.”

“Are you mad?! He’s going to punch me.” Gavin touches his nose gently because one break is enough for one life time.

A sigh, then: “You guys are both dunces. Get over yourself and shag already.”

Before Gavin can formulate a response, though, the power cuts off. He clicks the end button at the dial tone he hears and makes his way downstairs.

“The power got cut off,” he announces.

“No shit,” responded George.

****

The family is playing scrabble when the doorbell sounds. Gavin goes to get it with a frown wondering who is visiting in this weather and is greeted by two familiar faces.

“Michael. Mrs. Jones.” He quickly moves aside to let them through.

“Cheryl?” Gavin’s mom calls out from the dining room. She walks about and greets the two, hugging Cheryl.

“What happened?”

“Our hotel’s power was off and their generators crashed, too. We were freezing in our room, so we decided to pop in for a visit.”

Michael’s nose is bright pink from the cold and Gavin has to reign in the urge to warm it up. Seriously, what the fuck has my life come to, Gavin internally whines.

“Our generators are working fine. You guys should stay for the night. Come on, we’re playing scrabble.” Emma looks at Gavin and says, “Why don’t you two play up in your room. No using your telly or computer, though.”

Gavin nods and leads Michael upstairs. Yeah, they’ll be playing all right. And then Gavin almost slaps himself because this is just getting ridiculous.

“Are you still cold?”

They’re seated on the floor with a deck of cards and a DS with a bowl of crisps nearby. Michael still hasn’t taken off his outer wear yet. “A bit, yeah.”

Gavin gets up and fumbles around his closet for a while before presenting a thick blanket. He sits back down, this time besides Michael, and drapes the blanket around them both. When Michael gives him a questioning look Gavin replies, “Body heat.” And then laughs nervously because _tit_.

They end up playing a violent game of slap or be slapped – a card game they invented where the person who has the highest card gets to slap the other person’s hand – and Gavin’s left hand is throbbing by the time they stop.

He’s still pouting about his hand as they take turns to play the DS. Michael laughs and jokes, “Do you want me to kiss your hand better, Gav?” He stops looking at the screen long enough to make kissy faces at Gavin.

Gavin wills his body to behave and shoves Michael. “Shut up, idiot.”

****

It’s not till after dinner does the bedding issue comes to Gavin. As George is opposing on sharing his room with anyone, Michael is bunked with Gavin again. Gavin’s bed is bigger than Michael’s twin, but not by much. He wonders wearily why they are always in this sharing bed situation.

They’re huddled with two blankets on them. Gavin sourly wishes their heater worked as his nose is freezing off.  Michael has is back to him, facing the outside. Gavin wonders why he always seems to be on the wall side. He sighs and buries his face into his pillow, trying to heat up his nose. He shudders as now his neck is exposed.

With a sigh, Gavin shifts again only to meet Michael’s glare. “Can we share a bed minus you shifting around for once?”

“It’s too cold. My bloody nose is freezing off.”

“Why the fuck is it always your nose.”

“Go away.”

“Then stop twitching.”

“I’m _cold_.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

And with that Gavin’s nose is suddenly shoved into Michael’s neck, the other boy’s arm encaging him. Gavin almost purrs at the instant heat that greets his frozen appendage. Instead he just nuzzles his friend’s neck and sighs.

“Now go to sleep, idiot.”

“’kay, Michael.”

Gavin wraps his arms around the other and belatedly thinks how gay this whole situation was.

****

Gavin blinks awake groggily and promptly freezes in movement. He’s almost sweating through his clothes and blankets because the heater was working again. But it’s not the sweat that made him pause in his actions. He has a bloody hard on, and he’s still all curled up with Michael.

Fuck, fuck, shite, Gavin curses in his head. He carefully moves his hips away so his groin is not touching Michael’s thigh anymore. Noticing Michael’s arm still around his shoulder, Gavin couldn’t move without waking his friend up.

He stays still, just resting when the urge to use the bathroom comes. He sighs and gently pokes Michael.

“Michael.” Gavin pokes again. “Wake up.”

The other boy grunts and rolls over, completely covering Gavin.

“Fuck me,” Gavin whispers harshly. Then thinks about his statement and the situation and almost bursts out laughing because his life is seriously one word: issues. “Michael, you big prat, get up!”

Michael stirs and mumbles out, “Stop talking. Still tired.”

“I need to take a piss, and you’re crushing me.” He wasn’t but Gavin’s hard on was coming back and Michael would notice if he didn’t move away _now_.

Michael seems to only now realize he’s on top of him and moves away. Collapsing back on his back and his arms to the sides. Gavin quickly goes to relieve himself. He pauses on his way out, eyeing the toothbrush. He shrugs, might as well.

After brushing his teeth, he makes his way back to his bed because it’s six and heater or no heater, it’s still way too cold. He pauses at the doorway and stares, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Michael sees the movement and turns his head to find Gavin with his jaw almost to the floor. He slides his hand out from the blankets and gives Gavin an innocent shrug. “Morning wood.” As if that’s the fucking answer to _why he was wanking under the covers on Gavin’s bed_. He passes Gavin by the door and closes the bathroom door behind him.

He’s going to burn the blankets for his sanity’s sake because that complete arse. Gavin walks over to his bed and tries to control his breathing. Michael is going to send him into an early death by heart attack. He’s going to die young and alone and sad.

Michael finds him still staring at the blankets in a shocked horror. He ignores him and crawls in bed again. He yawns and turns to look at Gavin, “Coming back to bed?”

Gavin nods jerkily and climbs over him to his side of the bed. He winces as he slides back under the blankets.

The other boy rolls his eyes and says, “My cock wasn’t even touching the blankets. I still had my boxers on.”

And then Gavin just stops thinking because it’s six am and just – no. Michael already has his eyes closed and his breathing is evening out when Gavin snaps out of his daze. He scoots closer to Michael and sighs.

“You absolutely fucking prick.” Gavin breathes out.

He doesn’t see Michael’s subtle grin as he’s already falling back to sleep.

****

Gavin congratulates himself later that he made it through the winter of ‘04. After he wanked himself raw in his bed after Michael and his mom left, of course.

Dan just smacks him in the head muttering derogatory terms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I like my boys in bed because cuddling uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! This is also dedicated/requested by my lovely friend: Ivy [ivysaur53535.tumblr.com] (check her out; she posts a lot of roosterteeth)

Gavin adjusts his backpack before strutting out to the gate area. He’s pretty sure his grin is scaring people off, but he can really care less. He checks through custom doing his best to appear innocent. It’s not like he’s armed. This time. Gavin grimaces as he remembers when he tried to sneak a firecracker on board. He rubs the back of his head remembering the swat he earned from his mother.

He’s not traveling with his family this time, thankfully. As his eighteenth birthday present, his parents allowed him to solo fly to Texas on his summer break.

He’s scanning around the airport when he hears his name being called. He whips around to the right and spots his friend. Gavin waves enthusiastically and before anyone can question him, he’s sprinting across the few meters between them and launches himself into Michael’s arms.

“Hey, Michael!” Gavin greets cheerfully. He’s wrapped around the other like a koala, their foreheads almost touching when Gavin looks down.

Michael laughs and moves to support Gavin’s back. “God damn, Gavin. Way to not create a scene.”

Gavin glances around and, yep, strangers are glancing at them in confusion. He shrugs and continues to smile. “Yeah, but you love me anyways.”

“Hmm, sure. Whatever you think.” And then Michael promptly lets him go.

Letting out a yelp at the sudden stop of support, Gavin quickly unwraps his legs, standing himself up. He leaves his arms looped around Michael and pouts.

“You didn’t miss your best bud?”

“With you screaming into my ear every other day on the phone?” Michael looks down for a second before asking, “Where’s your stuff?”

Gavin frowns and looks down, too. Then he looks back and notices his dropped backpack and lone suitcase. His eyes widen when he sees someone grab for his abandoned stuff.

“Oi, that’s my stuff!”

****

Gavin settles himself in the passenger seat, waiting for Michael to pull out of parking. He’s fiddling with the controls on the car when his hand gets slapped away.

“You’re going to break something, idiot.”

Gavin rolls his eyes and dramatically flops back into his seat. “I don’t break everything I touch, you know?”

Michael glances at him and smirks. “Yeah, and your parents didn’t buy you a Nokia because…?”

“Oh, shut up.” It really wasn’t Gavin’s fault his phones kept slipping out of his pockets. He reclines his seat back a little and announces he’s taking a nap. He grabs one of Michael’s jacket’s in the back seat and drapes it over himself. He sighs contently and doses, listening to Michael’s humming along with his CD.

****

A tugging on his hand wakes him up, later. Gavin grumbles awake and cracks open an eye to blink blearily at Michael.

“Get up, we’re here.”

Gavin lets out a loud yawn, but when he attempts to bring his arms up in a stretch, he notices he’s holding Michael’s hand.

“Why are you holding my hand, Michael?”

Gavin watches, fascinated, as Michael blushes furiously. He yanks his hand free and starts to get out of the car, ranting. “I wasn’t! You were twitching in your sleep and grabbed for my arm, and when I tried to pull away, you just gripped harder. It was a good thing we didn’t crash you dumbass.”

The younger of the two just laughs and apologizes lightly. Gavin looks around the surroundings as he pulls the luggage out of Michael’s car. They had pulled up to a little apartment complex. The entire square plaza ran seven houses down in each direction, complete with separate garages. A fountain and its garden placed in the middle, tops off the place.

“It’s really nice here.”

A dull thump marks the closing of the trunk. Michael turns around to survey the place from an outsider’s point of view. “Yeah, it’s pretty nice. My family is helping me pay my rent.”

Gavin hums. He’s shouldering on his backpack when a sharp cry of Michael’s name pierces the area. Gavin looks up startled. A blonde woman, around their age, had come barrelling down from the house’s door into Michael’s arms.

Michael grunts at the impact but smiles down at the blonde anyways. “Hey, babe. Didn’t know you were coming over today. I was picking up my friend, Gavin, remember?”

‘Babe’ turns around in Michael’s arms and stares at Gavin before breaking out into a huge grin. Gavin blinks. She glides over to him. She only comes up to his chin. Gavin literally bites the inside of his cheek from questioning who the fuck she was.

“You’re so skinny,” she announces, still smiling. “I’m kinda jealous.”

Gavin feels himself smile in return and chuckle. He grips the shoulder strap tighter for lack of anything to do. 

Michael sidles up to them and tucks his hands into his trousers’ pockets. “Gav, Megan. Megan, Gavin,” he introduces smoothly. Megan loops an arm around Michael’s.

“I’m his girlfriend,” she says cheerfully. 

Breathe. Gavin grins at Michael coyly, “I didn’t know you got a girlfriend, Michael.”

“She was the surprise I told you about.”

Megan laughs, high and clear, for what, Gavin doesn’t know. She’s tugging on Michael’s arm and suggests for them to go in. Gavin nods and tugs on his luggage’s handle bar. A sharp metal clang makes the couple in front of Gavin turn back in question. Gavin looks down. The handle bar had snapped clean off.

Michael approaches Gavin with a shake of his head. Amused, he says, “Told you, you break everything.” He takes the luggage by the leather strap and rolls it in the door.

“Er, I’m going to uh,” Gavin says hurriedly. He waves the handle bar around lightly. “I’m going to throw it away in the bin.” And without a response, he sharply turns around and walks quickly to the green dumpster besides the main gate.

Calm down, Gavin thinks heatedly to himself. Fuck, you’re being such a girl. He blinks furiously and controls his breathing. It’s only reasonable Michael has a girlfriend. He’s nineteen for shite’s sake. His head hurt.  

Gavin throws the piece of metal into the trash bin. He closes the lid and stares at the black surface. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry or. He digs his nails into the palm of his hands. Fucking hell. He is going to murder Dan for being a prick and forcing him to think about his _feelings_.  He mentally throws Megan into the hypothetical death pile because she’s tiny and nobody should be that tiny.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when he hears Michael’s footsteps behind him. He’s a sad, sad bastard that he could pick out his friend’s footsteps like that.

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been staring at the dumpster for like two minutes already.” Michael grips Gavin’s elbow, turning him around. “You’re kind of pale,” he inspects. His eyebrows furrow. “You should come in and lie down.”

Gavin nods and trails after Michael. He puts on a smile when Michael raises an eyebrow at the scant response.

****

The house is what Gavin imagined it would be. Video games consoles, stacked by the telly along with a pile of games. Everything’s on the border line of neat which Gavin thinks is Megan’s influence. Speaking of which.

"Gavin! Welcome to  _our_ home. Sorry for the mess; I haven't gotten the chance to clean up yet." She appears from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies. "I made you some sweets. Michael insisted on providing you with some."

Michael's smile grows pained for a few seconds. "I didn't  _insist_ and this is  _my_ house."

She sets down the plate of cookies on the coffee table, giggling again. "Don't be so shy, sweetie." 

Gavin looks at the plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Um, thanks." He takes one and stuffs it into his mouth. "It's good," he manages to get out through his mouthful. Megan beams in response. 

Suddenly clapping her hands together, she announces she has to leave. Gathering up her things, she winks at Michael before heading out. "Have a fun night, boys!" 

Michael groans and locks the door behind her. "Don't mind her. She's just, uh, excited to see you." 

“Oh, how long have you guys been together?” Gavin questions casually, settling himself length wise on the couch. But then his brain somehow provides him the image of Michael and Megan having sex on the couch and he jolts up right to stand awkwardly in the living room. He shudders. _Hetero_ sexual sex.  He thinks about screaming for a second.

“A couple of months, I guess” Michael looks at him oddly. “Is something wrong with my couch?”

Never the one to censor anything, he questions bluntly, “Has this couch been violated, yet?”

Michael blinks before laughing. “God, no. My parents sometimes come down and use the living room. I wouldn’t have been able to keep a straight face.”

“When do you ever?”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Michael walks over to his DVD collection and takes out a disc, throwing it over to Gavin reclining on the couch. “How’s that?”

Gavin looks down and rolls his eyes. “You only watch this because of Jessica Alba.”

“Dude, she’s wearing a _skin-tight_ outfit in that.”

“Well, I’m gay, so.”

“Then watch Chris Evan.”

The blond pouts and tosses the movie back. He stretches himself across the couch the get more comfortable, waiting for Michael to set everything up. The previews are just finishing when Michael comes back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of water. He gestures for Gavin to take the glass and hands him a pill, too.

“You looked pale before,” Michael explains. Gavin sits up and gives Michael an air kiss as thanks and quickly gulps everything down.

Gavin wrinkles his nose when he smells the popcorn. “You put way to much butter in that.”

“Are you going to complain about everything because I’m going to kick you out of my house.”

“Alright, alright,” He puts both his hands up in mock defeat, “Shutting up.”

****

A clicking of a door opening wakes Gavin up. He keeps his eyes close when he hears Megan whisper something. The telly is playing quietly behind him. Gavin shifts around a bit and realizes he fell asleep using Michael’s lap as a pillow. Taking ibuprofen knocks him out way too fast. He almost pouts when he realizes he probably missed the almost naked scene with Chris Evans.

 “I left my laptop here.” Gavin hears Megan whisper.  A pause, then: “Is Gavin asleep?”

“Yeah, he looked a bit sick earlier.”

“Why don’t you wake him and move him to a bed?”

He controls his breathing to mimic sleep.

Michael’s voice seems closer than before when he answers, “I’ll do it later when the movie finishes. Better to keeping an eye on him this way.”

“Sure, to keep an eye on him.” Gavin can almost feel the eye roll that went along with her response. He sniffs mentally. No need to be so jealous; friends use each other as pillows all the time. “Isn’t he heavy?”

“He weighs like thirty pounds. I don’t think he takes in any of the food he eats.” Gavin feels Michael’s hand brush away a few strands of his hair back in place. He curses his pale complexion because he can feel himself blushing furiously under the attention.

“Hmm, he does look a bit feverish.” Megan giggles. “Gav looks like a huge puppy.”

“Gavin,” Michael corrects suddenly, “He doesn’t like it when people call him Gav. Childhood trauma thing.”

Gavin concentrates on not frowning because what the hell?  What kind of stupid lie is that?

“Oh, sorry. But don’t you call him Gav?”

“Uh, yeah. He only tolerates me saying it. You know how I am.”

Megan giggles again. Seriously, is her laugh always so high? They say goodbye and the door clicks close.  

He contemplates “waking up” and bothering him about the whole name thing, but shrugs it off as Michael being Michael. He burrows himself further into the warmth and lets himself fall back asleep.

****

A sudden ringing of Nokia’s default ringtone startles the occupants of the room. Gavin groans and flips around, palming the bed for his cell phone. He blinks blearily at the caller ID before taking the call.

“Hello, Mr. Hadfield.”

“Gavin,” the other greeted, “I’m sorry to call while you are out on vacation, but something has come up, and I have to reschedule the meeting date. Is the 29th of July an okay date for the conference?”

Gavin quickly looks around for his calendar in his bag before confirming he’s available. The director bids farewell later and hangs up. He sighs in relief and flops back onto the bed.

“Who was that?” Michael questions from his side of the bed. Since he doesn’t get guests often, Michael never bought a spare mattress, using his guest room as a study/storage area. Gavin had collapsed gratefully onto the king bed the night before.

“John Hadfield from Green Door Films,” Gavin replies sleepily. “I’m interning soon.” He blinks open his eyes when he feels the bed move.

Michael had gotten up on his elbows, staring down at Gavin. “Is that the high-speed camera work you were talking about before? I thought you were staying in Austin.”

“Only sometimes.”

“So, what? You’re going to commune between America and England?”

“Sure, why not?”

Michael narrows his eyes and rips the sheets off of himself. He gets up and begins dressing. Gavin sits up and stares at his friend in confusion.

“Uh, Michael?”

“What?” he responses sharply, tugging a pair of jeans up his hips.

“Why are you mad?”

“I’m not.”

Gavin watches as Michael jerk a shirt over his head with more force than necessary. “Right,” he replies sarcastically. He winces at the sharp crack of the bathroom door slamming. The clock reads nine thirty six and Gavin is not awake enough to deal with this. He dresses himself and is contemplating what to do with his luggage when the door opens again.

Michael silently hands over a new toothbrush still in its wrapping and a cup before heading to his dresser. Gavin frowns and follows him. When Michael is busying himself with clipping on his watch, Gavin rests his chin on the other’s shoulder. He can count the individual freckles on his friend’s face like this.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Gavin waits for a response as Michael slips on a few wristbands before he glances at the wall mirror. He meets Gavin’s eyes before looking away.  “Nothing. Hurry and go wash up so we can head out for breakfast.”

* * *

It’s not till he hears the sink start that Michael starts pacing around the room. He grits his teeth and admonishes himself for losing his temper like that. He doesn’t even know why he’s so goddamn agitated.

A vibration from Michael’s pocket makes him automatically reach for his cell phone.

_From: megan <3 [9:44]_

_Subject: [none]_

_how was ur night ;) you didn’t violate the poor boy did you?_

Jesus Christ, this woman. He rolls his eyes before shooting back a reply. Michael needs to find better friends to conspire with. He snaps his phone close just as Gavin emerges from the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? What? Psh, no. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Halfway with the story I wanted to change something and ended up re-writting the whole ending... And yay! Michael's POV is showing up now :)
> 
> *Green Door Films is the actual business Gavin goes into after he completes high school in 2006. The founder is John Hadfield. [So much research for a fanfiction ;u;]


	7. Chapter 7

Only four days has passed since Gavin came down to Austin, but Michael was seriously going to hurt someone. Namely Megan. And Gavin, too because he’s an easy target like that. But in all honesty, Michael is ready to punch the wall by this point. He almost drops his head down to the dining table at the constant chattering by his side. Pretend to have a girlfriend, she said. It’ll be fun and totally worth it, she said. Michael turns an almost glare at said ‘girlfriend.’

“So, then, get this Gavin, his _parents_ walk in.” Insert high pitch giggle from Megan. “Imagine how awkward the situation was!”

Gavin looks up from the menu and starts chuckling. He nods and smiles before turning the conversation back to the menu in hand.

He has such nice teeth, Michael thought nonchalantly.  He blinks. Okay, seriously brain? Michael bites back a groan because he’s actually arguing with himself in his head. What the actual fuck. He looks to Megan when she asks him for his opinion.

“I don’t care,” Michael answers, “Just order a burger or something.”

Megan pouts and sighs. She crosses a leg over the other and leans her weight onto Michael’s left side. Michael fiddles with his wristband while watching Gavin being engrossed by the menu.

“Is the menu in another language or something? It can’t be that interesting.”

Gavin looks up and meets his eyes before glancing around the dining room. He clears his throat and looks back down at the menu.

“Um, no. I just… Er. Don’t know what to get yet. You know, it’s all American and stuff.”

“Right.” Weird, even for Gavin, Michael thought. He seems a bit paler than usual, too.

The waiter comes by, then, to give them their drinks and take their order. Gavin and Michael both get burgers while Megan gets chicken strips.

Megan sighs once the waiter leaves. “I wish I could eat a burger in public.”

Gavin’s eyebrows furrows. “What?”

“It’s all messy and stuff. I can’t be a cute girlfriend while eating something that drips everywhere.”

“Who are you even trying to impr –” Michael cuts off with a grunt. He coughs awkwardly and clears his throat. “I mean, how thoughtful of my girlfriend to keep up with appearances.” He loops an arm around her and shoots a grin at Gavin who grins back before unwrapping his straw.

With Gavin’s attention diverted, Michael glares down at Megan and rubs his kicked leg.

“You’re wearing heels, too,” Michael hissed softly. All he got in return was a sweet smile from Megan.

A soft poke drew his attention. He turns to Gavin in question who’s grinning madly with a straw sticking out of his mouth. Michael rolls his eyes and wads up the straw wrapper that the moron blew at him and throws it back at the attacker.

“You’re so lame.”

Gavin laughs and tries to unroll the wrapper carefully for another blow. It became a straw wrapper blowing war, later. Michael had jacked other table’s straws to use as ammunition with Gavin whining about being at a disadvantage. They end up messing around with the restaurant’s condiments passing the time till their server came with the food.

“Fucking finally. I’m about half starved.” Michael begins covering his fries in ketchup when a startled yelp across the table makes him look up. He stares for a moment before laughing hysterically. “You dumb fuck, how did you manage to cover yourself in ketchup?”

Megan begins laughing, too and digs up her camera to take pictures.

“Guys!” Gavin whines. He sticks his tongue out when Megan takes a picture and tries to clean himself up with the table napkins.

Still chuckling, Michael gets up from the table and gestures for Gavin to follow him. “Come on, we need to go to the restroom for this. It’s all over your shirt, too.”

“Ugh, this is so gross, Michael.”

“Who’s dumb fault do you think that is? What were you trying to do anyways? Did you forget the nozzle is supposed to point down when you squeeze?”

Michael pushes the one occupancy bathroom open and turns on the lights. Gavin sighs and sulks in front of the mirror, raising his arms up to assess the damage.

“The ketchup wasn’t flowing out so I was trying to look if something was blocking it.” He sighs dramatically. “This won’t stain would it? I like this shirt.”

It is a nice dress shirt, Michael agreed. “Yeah, it goes well with your eye colour.” Okay, but did he really just say that. Michael almost slaps himself, but he receives a grin from Gavin.

“That’s what I think, too.”

Gavin slowly tries to peel off his shirt without turning it inside out as to not create a bigger mess, but after he tucks his arms in, he frowns and whines at Michael for help.

“Ugh, you’re like a child.” But Michael steps in nonetheless and takes the collar of the shirt, slowly dragging it up and over the other’s head.

“Yes, but a cute child.”

“Don’t be dumb.”

He dumps the shirt into the sink and turns to grab some paper towels. He tilts Gavin’s head up, cleaning up the red mess.

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been kind of pale.”

Gavin suddenly grasps Michael’s wrist, stopping his work. Michael looks up in question.

“I,” Gavin starts, “Michael. Um…” He trails off, then, and looks away to the side. Michael almost flinches when the hand around his wrists tightens suddenly. “I…”

When Gavin trails off again, Michael sighs and says not unkindly, “Spit it out, you idiot. I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

The blond releases the other’s wrist. “Ah, never mind. Just – thank for taking care of me.”

Michael grunts in response. He wets some more paper towels and goes back to cleaning the other up. Gavin doesn’t say anything nor does Michael. The only sounds are the scrapping of paper against skin and the breathing of the two occupants. But Michael’s calm movements do not reflect his inner turmoil at all. He bites the inside of his cheek in order not to frown. Fuck, he actually feels like crying. What a cruel joke the world has played on me, Michael thinks. His wrist still burns from Gavin’s grasp.

What an idiot for him to fall for his stupid best friend. He’s sure Gavin can hear how loud his chest is and see the faint blush covering his face. He releases Gavin’s chin once he’s done with the neck and goes to wipe off the remaining ketchup on his cheekbones. Michael tries to breathe evenly even though he is barely an inch from Gavin’s face. He wishes Gavin would crack a joke to break the tension because he’s got nothing right now.

He wipes away the last stain and dares to raise his eyes to meet Gavin’s. Holy shit, when was the last time they were this close? Probably not since they were kids, sharing a bed. Michael quickly looks away and sharply turns around. He throws the paper towel away and chuckles hoarsely.

“Well, at least next time you won’t fuck up.”

Gavin still hasn’t said anything. Michael clenches his fist. He quickly divests himself of his jacket and throws it at Gavin before striding to the door. “I’ll get a bag for your shirt. Just wear that for now.”

The door slams shut on Gavin’s call of his name. Michael walks out of the bathroom hall so quickly he almost knocks over Megan who was probably spying on them.

He sidesteps her and heads toward the podium where a waitress was.

“Wait, Michael! What happened?”

He ignores her in favour of asking for a to-go bag.  When the waitress steps away to the kitchen to grab it, Megan grabs his arms and forces him to face her.

“Michael Jones, what the hell happened?” Megan hissed.

He looks down at her and blinks. Turning, and plopping back into a waiting chair, he sighs and rests his head in his hands.

“I can’t do this, anymore.”

Megan carefully kneels down in front of him and gently pries his hands away. “Did… did he…,” she trails off, “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Michael almost spits out. “Fucking nothing happened that’s what.” He hurries on with the rest of his speech before she can interrupt. “This jealousy thing isn’t going to work because,” Michael pauses and looks away from Megan. “He already has a boyfriend.” And with that, he seemingly deflates. “God, this is so fucked up. What the hell did I do to myself?”

The waitress comes back, then, with the bag and Megan takes it quickly, thanking her assistance. 

She turns back to Michael. “Wait, why didn’t you tell me? How do you know?”

Michael leans back in the chair and runs his hands through his hair, tugging it in frustration. “His fucking phone. There were all these texts from Geoff like going out to eat and finally meeting up and stuff.” He laughs humorously. “That’s the last time I went through someone’s phone.” He glances at Megan before turning back to stare out the front door. “Stop worrying the bag like that, you’re going to tear a hole in it.”

He grunts at the sudden impact. He sighs and indulges her for a moment, hugging her back. “You’re not crying are you?”

Michael flinches at the sudden snuffle. “I can’t help it!” God save him, the waitress is looking worryingly at them now. “It’s so sad!” she wails out.

“You’re being stupid and ruining my shirt now. I need to give the bag to Gavin anyways.”

After having shooed Megan back to their seats and instruct her to pretend nothing happen, Michael makes his way back to the restroom. He’s about the turn the door handle when Gavin’s laugh stops him.

“No, no, I’m okay. Yeah, totally stupid of me right?” A pause. More laughter. “Michael’s girlfriend took some pictures so I’ll send them to you later. Stop making fun of me already.”

Michael leans against the wall right beside the door and stares blankly at the floor.

“Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Do I have to dress nice? Alright, alright, no embarrassing you. Got it.” Another long pause. “Hmm, yeah, I’m fine.” And then more softly that Michael almost misses it: “I’m over it, anyways.”

****

Gavin snaps his phone shut and pockets it. He frowns at his ruined shirt in the sink and wonders where Michael is. It can’t take that long to get a bag right? He flushes slightly and slaps both his cheeks. He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. What was he thinking back then? He was so close to confessing to Michael. Michael, who already _has a girlfriend_. His chest tightens as he remembers the casual touches they kept sharing. Gripping the sweater by the neck hole, Gavin lifts it till he could cover the bottom half of his face with it. It smells nice, Gavin thinks nonchalantly. His eyes drift shut and he sighs. Maybe he was imagining the tension from before. He smiles gently at the soft touches Michael had used when cleaning him up. Michael was a rough person by nature, but he had his moments.

He almost yelps when the bathroom door creeks open. His eyes snap open and he quickly lets the sweater fall down to cover himself normally.

“You’re back.”

Michael thrusts a plastic bag in front of him. “Here.”

As Gavin proceeds to dump his shirt into the bag he sneaks a few glances at Michael. He felt like the other was trying to control himself or something. Michael’s knuckles were white, his grasp on his arms tight. Looking down, his eyebrows were furrowed.

They finish the meal in relative silence; even Megan is quiet.

That night as Michael and Gavin were preparing for bed, Michael suddenly says that he’ll take the couch that night.

“What, why?”

“I need to get up early tomorrow and don’t want to disturb you.”

“Then I’ll take the couch. I’m smaller anyways.”

Michael finishes drying his face with his towel before throwing it in the hamper. “Do what you want.”

With the bathroom door slamming shut, Gavin is left by the sink with his toothbrush dangling out of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andd enter the Ramsey family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [kisses each of you] Sorry for the weird hiatus I took! I'm back now and finishing this :)

Gavin tilts his head and squints at the café sign a couple meters in front of him. He mouths one of the specials they are advertising and shudders at the order: cheese soup with onion and cheese raviolis topped with crisp bacon bits with a side of buttered toast. America’s infatuation with cheese never ceases to amaze him. He checks his watch from his seat, humming along with the radio. He’s about to flip open his cell phone again when Michael grumbles out how late it is.

“He’s only late by five minutes, Michael. Relax, it’s not like you have somewhere to go.” Gavin replies casually, texting Geoff where he is.

Michael grunts as a response and fiddles with the radio dial. Gavin checks on his friend with a quick side glance. Ever since last night, Michael had been acting strangely. He avoided having breakfast with Gavin, too by going out with Megan early in the morning before Gavin had a chance to wake up. Before they had to go meet Geoff, Michael had holed himself in his room, claiming he had work to do. Gavin mentally sighs and snaps his phone close when he reads that Geoff is three minutes away.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and have lunch?”

Michael finally settles on a radio station and slouches against the driver’s seat. He shakes his head and casually grips the steering wheel. “I don’t even know the guy.”

“Well, neither do I.”

“Wait, what?” Michael shoots back, scowling at Gavin.

Gavin flinches at the sound, amplified through cramped car. “Er, we met online? Through an acquaintance?”

He sees Michael silently mouthing the word ‘motherfucker’.

“Michael? Are you okay?”

Silence, then: “No.”

An awkward silence settles around the two. Suddenly, Michael turns to face Gavin and grabs the other by the collar of his shirt. Gavin yelps at the sudden movement that brings him a few scant centimetres away from Michael’s face. He squeezes his eye shut because, _fucking hell,_ Michael is going to punch him – which makes no sense because he didn’t even do anything this time. Gavin winces when the impact comes, but quickly opens his eyes when the touch wasn’t what he was expecting.

Michael had rested his forehead on Gavin’s with his eyes gently closed. Gavin lets out a stuttering shallow breath at the proximity. He swears his heart is going to burst.

They stay like that for what seems like hours when Michael finally says something. But it comes out in a rushed whisper that all Gavin could catch are ‘please’ and ‘me’.

“What –” Gavin begins, only to be cut off by his cell’s ring tone. Geoff must be here already. Michael opens his eyes and quickly lets Gavin go. He presses the unlock-door button, signalling Gavin to take his leave.

“I’ll pick you up later.”

Gavin grips his still ringing mobile in his hand and wipes a hand across his eyes roughly. He nods in parting and pushes the door open. The moment he steps out and slams the door close, Michael speeds off onto the main street. Gavin blinks furiously because Michael’s a prick who has a girlfriend, and Gavin just wants to know what the hell is going on, He scowls at the car that takes a turn, disappearing from his view. He scrubs at his forehead with his free hand because it’s still fucking warm.

“Gavin! What the hell are you doing to your forehead?”

Gavin turns to his right to see Geoff waving and running towards him.

“Hey, Geoff.” Gavin replies miserably.

Geoff frowns and swings an arm around Gavin. “What’s up, buddy? Did something happen on your way here?”

Gavin shrugs and sticks his hands into his trousers’ pockets. They make their way towards the restaurant Geoff had chosen the night before.

“Want to talk about it? Griffon is here today so she can listen. I’m not drunk enough yet to deal with you.”

Gavin chuckles. “Oi, I’m not that hard to deal with.”

Geoff merely gives him a disbelief look before spotting his wife. “There’s Griffon. Better talk fast because she has little patience and Burnie is coming later.”

“What? Why?”

“He wants to discuss something about Red vs Blue or some shit with you. Alright then. Griff this is Gavin. Gavin this is Griff.”

Gavin grins and shakes her head steadily, wincing slightly at the strong grip he encounters. “Hey, I’m Gavin.”

“So I’ve heard,” she replies, laughing. “Where’s that boyfriend of yours? Geoff was complaining about you guys a while ago. I wanted to meet the troubling kid.”

“Oh, no. We’re not boyfriends or anything,” Gavin trails off awkwardly. He scratches his nose out of habit. “We’re good friends who fight a lot?”

Geoff scoffs and sips at the beer that Griff had ordered. “They’re dicks who need to get over themselves, basically.”

“You say dicks a lot.”

“Diiiiiiicks,” Geoff says way too loudly, dragging out the “eh” sound.

Gavin smacks him with the menu and laughs along with Griffon.

****

“I’m going to go back to New Jersey.”

“Wait – what?! What happened?” Megan rapidly questions.

Michael hits the speaker button and tosses his phone onto his bed. He collapses besides it and groans miserably into his bed sheet.

“I fucked up,” he mumbles, not lifting his head up from his bed.

“Okay, yeah, I got that. Details, sweetie.”

Turning around, he glares at the ceiling and lets out a frustrated sigh. “Pretty sure I just scared the fuck out of Gavin.” He blushes furiously when he remembers what he said to Gavin. He slaps a hand over his eyes and bites the inside of his cheek. “Jesus H Christ, fuck my life.”

He hears Megan laugh over the line. “Did he catch you masturbating and moaning his name?”

Michael makes a disgruntled noise and growls at Megan. “I’m trying to be serious here, you fucker.”

He can practically here the girl roll her eyes. “Alright, alright. Tell Megan mommy what happened, darling.”

“You mother fucker! I’m hanging up.”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” She pleads weakly through her laughter. “Listening now.”

Michael lets out a frustrated breath and runs a hand through his head. “I might have confessed to Gavin. I think. And he didn’t reply and practically ran out the car.”

“And?”

“What ‘and’?!”

“Oh my god, what _exactly_ happened? Use words.”

Michael scowled. “So, I dropped him off at the stupid place he was going to eat with Geoff, which, by the way, is a dumb name, and before he got out… I…” He pauses and groans. “I told him not to leave me. And then he didn’t say anything.  And left when I said I’ll pick you up later. And just _left_. Slamming the door in the process.”

“Oh. Oh wow.”

“Nice feedback,” Michael replied dryly.

Megan sighs, “You should talk to him again.”

“I just said –“

“Listen, you donut! Do you know what happens 100% in dramas? Miscommunication! And then shit happens and they cry about their lives but in the end finally get together. So what I’m saying is to skip over that crap and grab him by the collar – again – and _clearly_ confess.”

A pause before Michael burst out laughing. “Right. Of course, confess again! A brilliant idea.”

He hears Megan scream at him over the phone and hangs up. He chuckles one last time before sobering when he receives a text from Gavin:

_From: Gavin [12:33]_

_Subject: [none]_

_I’m staying the night at Geoff’s. He’ll drop me off tomorrow._

Michael blinked at the screen. He contemplated throwing his phone but thought better of it. He drew in a deep breath and screamed, "FUCK."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A+ to Griffon for handling Gavin.

“I can’t believe I’ll be working with you.”

Gavin grins and fiddles with his phone. “It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

“Shut up. I’m not ready for another child to take care of.”

Griffon laughs from the front seat and turns around to look at Gavin. “Are you going be staying at Austin the whole time then?”

“Nah, I’m not allowed to stay here for too long, anyways. Work permit and all that stuff. Plus, I have filming work back in the UK.”

“Oh that must be hard for you family and friends.”

Gavin shrugs and replies lightly, “They’re okay with it.” He remembers Michael’s reaction a while back and bit the inside of his cheeks so he doesn’t frown. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought Michael was _jealous_. But he does know better and Michael is a prick who got himself a girlfriend so Gavin isn’t even going down that road.

He starts when he sees Griffon looking at him as if waiting for a response from him. Gavin grins sheepishly in turn. “Er, I’m sorry, I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I asked if you’re okay with sleeping on the couch for the night.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

He blinks at her as she continues to stare at him. “Is there something on my face?”

“Hmm, no. It seemed like you were troubled.”

Geoff interjects, then, “He’s having trouble with his ‘boyfriend.’“ The airquotes not going unheard.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Gavin shakes his head. “I don’t!”

“Sure, he doesn’t. Give Gav some advice Griff.”

“I’m all ears, Gavin.”

He sighs and crosses his arms defensively. “Okay, okay. So, Michael got a girlfriend a few months ago and I was planning for this trip to be my big reveal and now everything is ruined and yesterday he slept on the couch after we had a moment in the restroom or something like moment – I’m not even sure what it was – and right before he dropped me off today he acted like he was about to kiss me!” Gavin’s voice climbed up in pitch at each fragment and he huffs out the last part with a dramatic arm wave. He blushes furiously at how ridiculous he sounds and stares at the ground.

“I’m praying to God Millie won't turn out like this.” Geoff lets out a grunt of pain when Griffon punches him in the shoulder.

“Be supportive, Geoff.”

“Do you know what my support is to people? My beer.”

Griffon ignores his comment and turns back to Gavin. “I think you should go with your previous plan.”

“What?! And get punched in the dick? I think I’m good.” Plus, Gavin thinks softly, I’ll lose him as my friend.

“Well, to me, Michael didn’t really seem like a committed boy in a relationship. You guys do have an interesting history…”

Gavin is about to retort back when his phone starts ringing. He flips it open and sees Michael’s name as the caller.

He blinks and reports to an interested Griffon, “It’s him.”

“Michael?”

He nods in response and warily presses accept.

“Hello?”

“Gav?” Michael’s slurred response filters questionably through the speaker.

Gavin glances at the time in the car and worries at what could make his friend drunk so early in the afternoon.

“Why are you so drunk, Michael?”

Griffon raises an eyebrow up, and she turns to give a look to Geoff.

“’ts fine. I need to – to tell you s’mthing,” Michael hiccups. “Get that bastard Go-eff on the phone.”

Gavin darts Geoff’s back a look before hitting the speaker button on his cell. He holds the phone in the middle of the car and says to Michael that he’s on speaker.

“’mkay. Listen up, Go-eff. I was Gavin’s friend first so back the fuck off if you know what’s good for you. I’ll chop your dick off if you put one finger on him,” Michael yells as best as he can through his speech impairment. “He’s also not a virgin so ha!”

Gavin splutters at his ending injection and quickly goes to confront Michael on his speech when all he hears is the dial tone signalling the other hanging up.

He looks to the others in question and finds the two of them laughing their asses off.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

Geoff recovers first and shakes his head. “I better take you back to his house for now. Seems like you guys have some clearing up to do.” He chuckles a few more times before saying sweetly, “Also, I’m going to hurt his ass for calling me Go-eff.”

“If you take me back there I’ll get punched!”

“Oh, maybe but not where you think you’ll get punched.” Griffon puckers her lips at Gavin before falling into hysterics again. “Man, that was hilarious. Totally should have recorded that.” She turns toward Geoff and bats her eyes at him. “Baby, would you get jealous like that if I was spending the night at one of my friend’s house.”

Geoff just grins and links his hand with hers over the gearshift.

“Am I missing something or?”

Griffon looks back at him with a fond expression in her eyes. “He’s jealous, sweetie.”

“Of Geoff?” Gavin says his name in disbelief.

“Hey! I have a lot to be jealous of.”

“Hmm, sure, dear.”

“The road!” Gavin bellows as they narrowly miss a pedestrian. “Save the making out for later, please. My eyes. My _brain_.” He whines sadly and makes gagging noises just for the hell of it.

Griffon gives Geoff one last peck before turning around to look at Gavin again. “Okay so Michael is totally jealous of Geoff. And does he know that Geoff is a _friend_.”

“Um, yes? Well, I never explicitly said who he was to me but I even invited Michael to the lunch so shouldn’t that prompt him that it wasn’t a date?”

“Boys are strange, Gav.”

The whole of the conversation finally hits Gavin, then. “Oh my god.”

He inhales and looks at his phone with wide eyes.

“He _likes_ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. FINALLY. With the help of a very sad drunk Michael, Gavin has finally figured it out. Also I'm sorry this was a short chapter. D: Next one will be long, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

“Gavin! Surprised you called,” Megan’s voice filters through his cell. Gavin fidgeted in the back seat while replying to her greeting.

“So, this might be insulting or weird, but are you actually dating Michael?”

A pause and then a yelp of victory made Gavin flinch and draw the phone away from his ear.

“Wait, what’s happening?”

“So did he do it? Did he confess?” Megan asked laughing.

His breathing hitches, and he grips his phone tightly. “So you guys aren’t together?”

“Nope. I mean he’s cute and all, but not my type at all. I was just helping my dear friend get laid. I mean, really, a girl can only handle so much whining and fussing. Although the plan didn't go as I thought it would... Oh, I'm sorry, Gavin, for lying like that.”

Gavin lets out a relieved sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

"Nah, it's fine."

He relaxes into the seat and actually smiles (beams more like it). He gives Geoff and Griffon a thumbs-up, which they roll their eyes at before turning around and starting the car again. More giggling filters through before Megan sobers up a bit and begins to rapidly integrate him for a play-by-play of what had happened before.

Gavin laughs at the other girl’s enthusiasm and eagerly transcribes the phone call to her now that he knew clearly on what the hell is going on. He’s giddy beyond belief and he hangs up with a promise to keep in contact. He taps his knees impatiently as he watches the outside world swim by.

* * *

The sudden chime of the doorbell wakes Michael up. He groans and tries to burrow his way further into his pillow, wishing the annoying noise away. The headache comes back now that he’s woken up. The insistent ringing turns into knocking. The rude banging has Michael has him scowling. He rears up from the bed and shouts toward the general direction of the front door, “SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

He sighs in bliss when the noise stops and collapses back to nurse his headache.

“Michael, it’s Gavin.”

The soft calling filters into the bedroom and Michael frowns into the pillow. Why the hell is Gavin here? He sits up slowly, instantly regretting the motion.

“Jesus H. Christ, why did I drink so much?”

Vehemently trying not to puke, he makes his way towards the door where the knocking has picked up again. He wipes a hand across his face in an attempt to freshen up before opening the door.

“Stop fucking knocking, I’m unlocking the door right now.” Michael scolds as he begins slipping the chain lock free. He turns the final lock and swings the door open.

“Er, hey, Michael.” Gavin greets.

Michael leans against the door jam and scrubs a hand through his hair. “Don’t blame me if I puke on you because you’re the one who woke me up.” He straightens and turns back towards the living room, letting Gavin follow him. “Did you forget something or what?”

“Well, no.” Gavin gives him a strange look before continuing, “I came back because of your phone call.”

Michael freezes, clutching the water glass he was nursing. “What phone call?” Because Michael was sure Gavin was pissing now. Because that was in his dream after he passed out. His heart rate sped up and he was sure he was going to puke now.

Frustrated, and a bit worried, Gavin insists that Michael had made a phone call just a while ago.

The other shakes his head and laughs lightly, “Are you sure you’re not the one drunk now?”

“Geoff and Griffon both heard what you said!”

Michal whirls around, aggravated that the other wouldn’t let this go. He’s about to shout a retort again when he sees Gavin’s face. He has never seen Gavin genuinely upset before, and he literally takes a step back. He shuts his mouth and tries to turn around again when a vice grip on his left shoulder stops him from walking away.

“Why are you avoiding me?!”

Because you’re going to be disgusted at me, Michael thinks furiously. Because I want us to still be friends. “Because you’re fucking another dude, that’s why.” Michael spits out. “Let me go, Gavin.”

“No. I’m not with anyone, if you just listen to me -”

“Fuck. Off.” Michael spits out. He turns around to fully face Gavin, ready punch him for being a prick when, instead, he let’s out a surprise grunt as a pair of lips crash into his.

He sucks in a breath of air and lurches away. Michael’s chest aches at the sick joke Gavin is trying to pull. His breathing is stuttered and he brings his free hand to touch his still tingling lips. Lifting his gaze from the floor to stare at Gavin who looks equally confused and out of breath, he clenches his fist.

“What the actual fuck. I don’t need your Goddamn pity.” Michael bites out.

Gavin flinches and drops his hand. “Michael, I –“

“Look, I get it. I like you, you don’t like me, you don’t want the whole awkward friendship thing so you decide you can wing your way through it by being physical, but that’s not how this is going to work. I don’t want a pity fuck, and I especially don’t need your _affection_. We’re not going to stop being friends because of this so – ”

“Michael, just stop talking for a minute!” Gavin takes a step towards him and smiles wearily. “I like you.”

“Shut up. No, you don’t.”

“How are you going to tell me what I feel?”

“Like this. Stop it.” Michael put his hands out to stop Gavin from approaching him. “Gavin!” He scowls when he felt the back of his legs touch the arm of the sofa.

“I. Like. You.”

Michael inhales sharply, trying to stop the europium running through him. Gavin smiles brightly, and Michael could see how earnest he is. He shakes his head and pushes Gavin back. “You’re with Geoff, dumbass.”

And Gavin, that bastard, starts laughing. “No, I’m not, Michael.” He tilts his head and grins. “Geoff is married to Griff.” When he leans in this time, Michael doesn’t try to stop him. “I’m yours and you’re mine,” Gavin mumbles against his lips.

Michael searches Gavin’s eyes, but can only see exasperated adoration. He rolls his eyes and smiles slightly, “Don’t be a sap, Gav.”

Gavin just grins and leans in the rest of the way. Michael smiles into the kiss and breaks of laughing. The other frowns at Michael’s hysteria.

“Sorry, sorry, but fuck. We’re so stupid sometimes,” Michael explains, still snickering.

“Nah, pretty sure that’s all you.”

Michael shakes his head while moving to sit on the sofa properly. He beckons to Gavin to join him. Gavin grins and hops over the side and lands in Michael’s lap in a sprawl. He loops his arms around his neck and questions, “Now can we kiss and make-up?”

“Shut up, moron.”


End file.
